


if somebody hurts you, I'm gonna get hurt too

by bookworm_krisi1



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Living!Phantoms AU, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Protective boys, Reggie is a Molina (Julie and The Phantoms), big brother Reggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm_krisi1/pseuds/bookworm_krisi1
Summary: “Please!”, Reggie was not above admitting that he was full on begging by now. His sister meant the world to him, and when she had come home after being out all day with her best friends, tears streaming down her face, he could practically feel his heart breaking, and his protective big-brother instincts immediately went into overdrive. It only worried him more, when she didn’t stop even though he must have called her name at least five times, just continued running to her room and slamming the door closed. That was another thing that just screamed that there really was something wrong with Julie. She would never ever slam doors closed.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Julie Molina & Reggie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 175





	if somebody hurts you, I'm gonna get hurt too

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo..., welcome to my first story guys. I'm both very excited and really nervous about it, but I just really wanted to contribute something to this awesome fandom that has been distracting me from my studies for a while now.  
> English is also not my first language, and the work is not betad; I'm sorry if I overlooked any mistakes.
> 
> Sooo, here goes nothing. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> (Of course, I don't own any of the characters, although I definitely wished I did.)

„Julie? Julie? Julie, talk to me please. Tell me what’s wrong? Please.”

Reggie was standing outside of his sister’s room, knocking frantically on her door, pleading with her to open the door and to tell him what’s wrong.

“Go away!” was the only reply he got. “Julie please! I want to help you, I really do. Please, open the door. Come on, sis!” Normally that last word would have done the trick, since Julie loved it when he called her that, and could never resist him when he used it, but it seemed like today would mark the day it didn't work.

“Please!”

Reggie was not above admitting that he was full on begging by now. His sister meant the world to him, and when she had come home after being out all day with her best friends, tears streaming down her face, he could practically feel his heart breaking, and his protective big-brother instincts immediately went into overdrive. It only worried him more, when she didn’t stop even though he must have called her name at least five times, just continued running to her room and slamming the door closed. That was another thing that just screamed that there really was something wrong with Julie.

She would _never ever_ slam doors closed.

“Julie, please. Come on, let me in. Or you can even talk to me through the closed door, if that helps?”

After waiting for a few minutes, hearing no noise from the room, except the occasional sniffle, he decided to call in reinforcements. Maybe Flynn or Carrie would know what to do. Going down to the kitchen, he pulled up their contact information on his phone.

Just as he was about to press “Call Flynn”, the house door flew open, and in came his two best friends.

“Hey man, what’s up?”

“Why are you two not down in the studio already? We’ve been waiting for five minutes now. We need to practice for our gig next week.”

Stopping his two energetic friends with his hand he just mumbled a quick, “Not now, Luke.” before calling Flynn. Seeing the confused expression on the boy’s faces he opened his mouth to explain, but just then Flynn’s voice could be heard through his phone.

“Hey, Flynn. Listen, I need to ask you something real quick.” As he turned around, he could still make out the confused and also worried faces of his best friends. “It’s about Julie. She came home today, crying and she locked herself in her room, and won’t tell me what’s wrong…. No she didn’t even let me in. I just wanted to ask if you knew something?... Yeah, alright. Could you maybe try calling her?.... Or call Carrie?... Yeah, sure. Thanks, Flynn. Bye.”

The black-haired boy sighed heavily before turning around, scrubbing a hand over his face, staring into the deeply concerned faces of his best friends. Reggie opened his mouth to explain, but Luke beat him to it, “What’s wrong with Julie? Why was she crying?”

“I don’t know. Don’t give me that look, I really don’t know. She just came home, crying and then went up to her room and locked herself in. She even slammed the door closed.”, he tried to explain.

“Wow, things must be really bad if Julie is slamming doors. She never does that, does she?”, Alex was visibly concerned for the little Latina they all loved deeply.

“No! _Never_! And I don’t know what to do. Flynn said she would call Carrie and then maybe come over later, but she wouldn’t even talk to me.”

The bassist was turning more and more worried, and both of his friends realized that he was on the brick of spiralling, and shot each other worried glances, not sure how to handle all that. “Maybe just give her a bit of time?”, was all Alex could say, while Luke went to the sink and filled a glass of water for Reggie, pressing it into his hands. “You should drink something. And then we worry about Julie. But you can’t help her if you’re…. well, if you’re like this.”

“Thanks, guys.”, Reggie began gulping down the water, and even though Alex tried to stop him, he barely had time to finish his sentence before his bandmate had finished, just ending the sentence with his signature “ohhkayy”, while Luke watched on, worry still shining clearly in his eyes – all thoughts about band practice and their next gig completely forgotten.

The boys stayed in the kitchen for another five minutes, passing the time with trying to think about plans on how to get Julie to open up to them, and just outright worrying about her. No one of them liked to see their little singer sad, but if she was crying than things must be really bad, because in all the times that the boys were around, which was since Reggie’s mom started dating Julie’s dad and he offered them the garage as a place to practice about 4 years ago, they’ve only ever seen her cry a handful of times.

After five minutes passed, they wordlessly got up and went to Julie’s room. They awkwardly stood in front of her door, listening for any sounds that could give them a clue as to what was going on, but only hearing complete silence. It was almost as if she wasn’t there at all.

“Julie? It’s Alex. You there?”

It seemed like an eternity passed, before a single knock could be heard. The boys all let out a breath, they didn’t even know they’ve been holding. “Hey Julie. So, I’m here with Reggie and Luke. Is it okay if we come in?”

This time they boys didn’t have to wait long, before a decision was made and announced. Two knocks.

Looking bummed, but not wanting to give up yet, Alex just sat down in front of the door, his friends quickly following suit. “That’s okay, Julie. But can you tell us, if you’re okay?”, this time it was Luke who asked, his words underlined with clear worry. They boys all held they’re breath, even though the answer was obvious. If she were okay, she would let them in.

Apparently, Julie reached the same conclusion, for the question was quickly followed by two soft knocks.

Exhaling with worry, they boys all looked to each other, clearly at a loss as to what to do now. None of them could handle sad girls very well, and it was even worse when they were crying. Especially Luke, who would list crying girls under the top five things he absolutely hated.

“Are you hurt, Jules? Like physically injured?”, Reggie asked the next question, already dreading the answer. Two quick knocks. It wouldn’t surprise him, if the others could practically feel the relief that flowed through him, but then again – they most likely felt the same way. However, it also meant that things were probably not fixed with a quick visit to the hospital.

“That’s… well good, but also… you know what I mean.”, Alex tried to make his feelings known, and if the situation weren’t so bad, they would have probably laughed at it. A quick knock followed his less than eloquent statement, and the boys thought they could here a teary laugh. Feeling encouraged, they proceeded to ask more questions, making sure that she would always be able to answer with “yes” or “no”.

Before they knew it, an hour had passed when Luke tried his luck again.

“Hey, Jules? Could you let us in? We’d really like to hug you right now?”

His voice soft and caring, concern still clearly seeping through. It didn’t take as long as the boys would have thought, before they heard her getting up, and turning the key in the door. It was almost comical to see them scrambling to stand up all at the same time, almost knocking each other down again in the process.

When the door opened to reveal Julie, tear-tracks still visible on her face, her hair loose around her head and her fingers clutching the end of a soft pink sweater, that was way to big for her, and was almost certainly one of those that she had “borrowed for an indefinite amount of time” from Alex, the boys could feel their hearts breaking all over again.

Stepping aside, to let them in, Alex was the first to reach out and tug her into a strong hug, arms circled tightly around her, while hers were clutched in the front of his hoodie, and then she started crying again. Quietly, almost silent - if it weren’t for the shudders of her shoulders you wouldn’t even be able to tell that she was crying.

Reggie and Luke could feel their own eyes tearing up, but were quick to close the door behind them, and then move over, so that they too could hug Julie. Luke was softly drawing circles on her back with his hand, while Reggie was trying to pat her hair, without his hand getting stuck in her curls.

They wouldn’t be able to tell you how long they spent standing like this, and just hugging their favourite person of the world, but eventually one of the boys nudged the others and nodded in the direction of Julie’s bed. The meaning behind the nod was clear: cuddle pile.

Although Julie’s crying had stopped a while ago, she was still softly whimpering every now and then, each one tugging more and more at the boys’ hearts. As they started to loosen the hug, they could hear her whimper again, clearly not wanting to let go just yet.

“Hey, Jules. How about we move this to the bed? Cuddle pile? We’ll be way more comfortable.”, it was Reggie to tried to convince his sister, and he felt a smile on his face, as she looked up at him with love shining in through the hurt in her eyes, before nodding and moving a bit away from her boys.

They were quick to settle themselves on her bed, Julie naturally in the middle. Reggie positioned himself behind his sister, hugging her from behind and tugging her more and more closely to him, trying burying his face in her hair, which proved to be a bit difficult, since Alex had moved to Julie’s head, and sat comfortable against the headboard, moving her head to his lap, fingers carding softly through her hair.

Luke was the last to join them, which was rather unusual, but no one commented on it, their mind to occupied with other stuff, more important stuff. He settled in on the other side of Julie, hugging her from the front, one of his arms, thrown over her waist, where it met one of Reggie’s arms, his other arm clutching on of her hands and entwining their fingers.

The four of them have always been very affectionate with each other, and it would be difficult to say who was the most likely to just hug one of them out of the blue. Cuddles piles were the best, and they have been known to have one just after band-practice, where they would go up to Julie’s room or just use the couch in the studio. Times passes differently when they were cuddling, just like it was with making music.

They didn’t talk, they didn’t need to. Although if Luke quietly humming a melody, and Alex gently tapping his fingers on the back of Julies head and Reggie occasionally throwing in some softly-hummed base-line - if all that brought a tiny smile on Julie’s face, then the boys would gladly continue doing so.

It was the exact same position that Ray found them in a few hours later, wanting to tell them that dinner was ready. But as none of them seemed to notice him standing in the doorway, he just smiled and softly closed the door, telling Carlos to put some food away for later. He was really glad that those boys had come into their life, into Julie’s life.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it, guys. Hope you liked it.  
> I might make a story with more chapters out of it, but I'm not sure yet. For now, it'll probably stay a one-shot, but who knows? Maybe inspiration will hit one more time. 
> 
> I'd love it if you would leave a comment, or a Kudo - anything really. I'm also always open for constructive criticism.


End file.
